


Strength (Reversed)

by Slytherwitch



Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Inspired by Tarot, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Alternate BoO ending for Nico di Angelo, one where he starts down a road to a better life.
Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385122
Kudos: 5





	Strength (Reversed)

Nico di Angelo sits on the edge of the infirmary bed. Will Solace is forcing him to not shadow travel. The war is over, both camps are celebrating. Though, Nico feels outcasted. He’s the only one in this section of the infirmary. He’s not injured or sick, he’s just on medical watch. Though, he could technically leave at anytime. It’s been three days.

Sitting up, Nico realizes how little he actually has here. Sure, there’s a cabin and people who’d call him friends but nothing screams home here. Even the dreary room in the Underworld’s Palace is more of a home than this.

The thought of leaving crosses Nico’s mind. Nobody has to know where he is Nico can fend for himself, he needs nobody else. Nobody else understands him. Nobody else cares. Nobody else一

Nico shakes his head. He’s going to do better. He isn’t the little boy Eros sees him as, afraid of himself and what he wants. He doesn’t have to run from Percy because his crush on him is long faded and he could make a home here if nobody runs when he enters a room.

Nico stands, he’s a bit lightheaded, but his stubbornness causes him to join the others in the dining area. He sees Hazel at his table, a table he could share with her. He sees tentative smiles on people’s faces and can hear their conversations. Walking up to the table for Hades’ Cabin, Nico sets down a path to be better as this war showed him that life is short and the past doesn’t dictate how he lives his life.


End file.
